


Fashion Disaster

by Squidsplosion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, References to Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rly cute gay boyfriends, shiro just doesn't wanna go k, the otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsplosion/pseuds/Squidsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegbert often wonders if his boyfriend can function without him.</p><p>(going to be a collection of ShiroSieg fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write angst and this happened.

“Are you ready yet?” Siegbert stood next to the entrance of his apartment, shared by his boyfriend. The two were to head out and, as usual, Shiro was dragging along. He usually had to lie to Shiro that their appointments were an hour late just so he would be ready on time. Luckily for the both of them, it was a simple family dinner party, and Siegbert doubted there would be heavy consequences for being a few minutes late. (Outside of Aunt Camilla’s “knowing” smile and Ryoma’s not-so-subtle questioning.)

“Not yet!” A few minutes passed, mostly of pacing and staring out the window.

“How about now?” Siegbert shouted as he glanced at his watch, feeling a small headache coming on as he noted how close they were to the time they were invited.

“Um… yeah!” a door opened and heavy footsteps approached. Siegbert smiled, but that instantly fell once he saw what his boyfriend wore. The fashion disaster wore a red plaid vest on top of a blue collared shirt, a green tie resting in between, completed by khakis and knee high black socks.

“No.”

“What?

“You are NOT going anywhere in that,” Siegbert gestured vaguely at the fashion disaster that stood in front of him, “whatever _that_ is.” He walked past Shiro, grabbing his arm on the way and pulling him back to their room.

“I tried?” Shiro grinned sheepishly as he was left in the doorway, Siegbert turning around with a frown.

“Take it off.”

“Oh Sieggy,” Shiro teased, wiggling his eyebrows “I didn’t know you could be so bold.” The two knew how bold Siegbert _could_ be.

Siegbert huffed and, sensing his boyfriend’s annoyance, Shiro sighed “At least help me out of this. I have no idea how I got in it in the first place…”

Uncrossing his arms, Siegbert approached Shiro and began to undo the green tie, frown deepening at its shabby work. He paid no mind to how Shiro “subtly” wrapped his arms around his waist, or how soft kisses were planted on his jugular.

He threw the green tie on the floor and quickly unbuttoned the vest, tugging it off behind Shiro, freezing only for a moment as Shiro bit into his collarbone with a muffled moan. He quickly resumed by grabbing the hem of the blue shirt, pulling it over Shiro’s head and almost losing balance if not for the arms wrapped around his waist.

As soon as the shirt was out of the way, Shiro kissed Siegbert, breathing heavily as he pushed his boyfriend towards the bed. He quickly pinned the blonde’s hand above his head, hips rolling against Siegbert and attacking his neck. “G-gods Shiro,” Siegbert moaned, trying to shove his boyfriend off of him, who sullenly complied “We’re going no matter how much you try to have sex.” Shiro groaned in response and rolled away, face buried in a pillow. Siegbert took this opportunity to pull off Shiro’s shorts and socks, the latter making no sound, but lifting his legs after a few tugs.

Siegbert leaned away from Shiro, admiring more than his handiwork as he eagerly drank in Shiro’s back. A small part of him wanted to run his hand across the muscled surface, and a larger part remembered a dark heated evening. Shiro was underneath him, facing away  as he whimpered and bit into the pillow. Muscles flexing and straining with every thr-

Siegbert mentally chastised himself for pulling a Shiro and, unwillingly, pulled himself from the bed towards the closet, quickly shuffling through the clothes. “Wear this,” his said, his voice shamefully hoarse as he threw a simple tuxedo at their bed.

Shiro turned his head on the pillow so one eye faced the clothes, sighing in annoyance. “But that one _itches_.”

“Gods Shiro, what are you, five?” Siegbert huffed as his boyfriend nodded his head and shrugged, approaching the bed and ruffling Shiro’s hair, leaning in slowly. “Deal with it… You won’t be keeping it on for long after the dinner party anyways,” he purred into Shiro’s ear, smiling as his boyfriend hitched his breath, and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might continue this... A friend introduced me to a site with good, shippy prompts and, after going through it, I'm like "OMg SHIROSIEG COULD DO THIS."


End file.
